everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/Character Concepts for Adoption!
Hi, guys! Nyx here with yet another blog. Have you ever wanted an OC, but couldn't find the time and/or creativity to make a concept for one yourself? Well, that's what I'm here for! I decided to channel the ideas I didn't really want to use and give them to people who did! I will also do character concepts if you suggest stories and roles for me to work off of! ^^ So, here's a few rules for this little blog~ THE RULES The rules are very simple: you have to keep the following details for the character concept. You cannot change the name of the OC, I worked hard on these names and I would appreciate them not being altered. You can't change the parentage of the OC either. Their appearance, general personality and any other details are based off of the parent, so there's really no point in changing that, is there? You can't change the appearance either. Sorry guys, but this falls under the same category as the parentage. However, no outfits will be suggested, so do those to your heart's content. Oh, and you can change the description of the appearance, but not the appearance itself. So, if you don't like how I described the shade of.. let's say blue eyes, use another word for blue eyes, like "eyes the color of the sky" or something. Oh, and for some of the character concepts, since they once were characters I wanted to write myself, they may or may not be related to a future or current OC of mine. If that's the case, I'll let you know! Also, feel free to use my general personality for the character or make your own. It's up to you! Got it? Good. Now, I will be providing reference pictures if need be. Now, without further ado, let us begin with the character concepts! Character Concepts Gregory Gingerbreadman (Available) Today’s concept is Gregory Gingerbreadman, the son of Coach Gingerbreadman, a teacher at Ever After High. Unlike his father, Gregory (who prefers the nickname Greg) has a deathly fear of foxes and will avoid them at all costs. Not only that, but he’s hardly someone you’d consider to be athletic, despite his will to be a fast runner. Reckless and impulsive, Gregory charges into situations with nary a thought about how to get out of said situations. Factor in his inherent clumsiness and he’s pretty much the perfect recipe for a spontaneous, accident-prone teen. Oh, and by the way, he hates candy. Greg pretty much likens it to cannibalism. So, don’t offer him any! Neevala Tavi (Available) The concept for today is Neevala Tavi, daughter of Rikki-tikki-tavi from the tale of the same name. She’s very protective of children and the elderly. Not only does she constantly fuss over people and their health (especially her family members), but she’s very gung ho about being athletic and making the right decisions when it comes to taking care of your body. One thing to note for Neevala is that she’s afraid of all other snakes beside cobras, since she grew up in a house with three adopted siblings (a cobra, a bird and a human) and her father, along with the human’s parents. She’ll still fight them though, despite her fears. Her dad supports the fights due to mongoose vs. snake genetics, but her other two adopted parents don’t see it that way. And neither does the staff. Despite being an athlete, she actually wants to be a doctor when she grows up and if she’s not in the infirmary from a fight or accident, she’s helping Nurse Tændstik heal the other students at Ever After High. In truth, she’s more of a gentle giant, but is often manipulated by her own genes into thinking with her fists… Eleyn Sidus (Claimed by Bessie) The first concept is the daughter of Bright Day, a character from the Russian fairytale Vasilisa the Beautiful. While Bright Day is only known as the bringer of the dawn in that particular story, I’ve also seen an interpretation of the character in a comic called Fables (though, his character only had brief appearances) who seemed to be rather pompous, violent and not very willing to listen to reason. So, how could the daughter of such a character be? I pondered this for a long time and here is a general character concept for some lucky soul to enjoy! Meet Eleyn Sidus, the daughter of Bright Day. A girl who brings new meaning to the term “we ride at dawn”, Eleyn is up at dawn and has no regard for people who would rather sleep till noon, thank you very much. She is not the type to really care about those little details. She’s not that pompous, having a level head on her shoulders. However, she does buy into the whole chivalry, knights in shining armor and damsels into distress business. She is a knight, born and bred. While she doesn’t underestimate people, Eleyn does have a habit of casting people into those roles based on her impressions of them, which can be a nasty habit to get into. Therefore, she can end up making some enemies among the students of Ever After High. She generally tries to connect with people and is very sociable, but her jittery nature and old fashioned mannerisms, both with speech and actions doesn’t exactly help Eleyn’s case. Random fact: her name means bright or shining star~ Velna Stelliger (Claimed by Sabs) I feel for Velna Stelliger (daughter of Dark Night), having been stuck with a name that means starry female devil. If that doesn’t scare you away from adopting her, stay tuned because she’s not at all bad. Velna is quite introspective, considering the world from numerous angles. She drifts through life like a shade, always on the outer edges of a scene, but finding no will to participate. This is her mentality during the day, however. At night, she’s way more likely to interact with people. Her eyes light up with excitement, she becomes energized and Velna is way more inclined to reckless behavior… until the moon sets and Velna becomes her quiet old observant self again. So, what do you guys think? Do you wanna adopt them? Please, don't snatch up both. Only one at a time! Thanks~ Gallery for References Screen Shot 2015-11-22 at 10.55.58 PM.png|Bright Day, Eleyn's father (I derived the image from Fables, a.k.a. an awesome fairy tale comic)! Screen Shot 2015-11-22 at 11.01.41 PM.png|Dark Night, Velna's father (I derived this image from Fables again~)! Relations *Eleyn and Velna are related to a future OC of mine, Alyona Ortus. *Since Greg was once a character I invested a lot into, if someone adopts him, could he have Rouge Vixen as his antagonist? Thanks, guys! ^^ *Neevala is connected to Slithera L'Charm (the mentioned cobra), the next Darzee and a human. They all live together (ask me via PM or message wall to explain this if needed! Category:Blog posts